


some people pay for thrills

by seditonem



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, M/M, all the witty tags i type are dumb actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seditonem/pseuds/seditonem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy's too tight for sex. Luke does some problem solving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some people pay for thrills

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda movie verse, kinda completely pointless, and i was obviously listening to a lot of dizzee rascal at the time. we all do dumb stuff with our youth, right?

Luke’s about an inch in when Percy makes a soft broken sound and says, voice cracking slightly, “Could you hang on a second, please?”   
  
“Is something wrong?” Luke pants, his breath coming in uneven gasps.   
  
“I – uh -  _ow_ ,” Percy mumbles, his face flushing. Luke’s slightly annoyed that the flush is due to embarrassment, not arousal, but he can work on that later. He pulls out slowly until just the head of his cock is pressing against Percy’s opening, and then pushes Percy’s hair away from his temples, where it sticks to the sweat-damp skin.   
  
“What’s wrong?” he asks again, and this time Percy won’t even meet his eyes. “It hurts, right?” he continues, and Percy’s blush confirms his suspicions. “Ok, well, we can work on that.”   
  
“Oh, right, ok,” Percy says, sounding relieved, and Luke wonders if he thought it was the end of the world that things didn’t fit together perfectly the first time. Good sex takes practice, just like a perfect thrust and parry when you’re fighting.   
  
Trying to will away his own persistent hard-on, Luke sits up, runs his hands through his hair, and tries to think about what to do.   
  
“I’ll be right back,” he grins, suddenly, and pulls on his jeans, sprinting out of Percy’s cabin. Percy has a few moments to wonder if the Hermes cabin gets to see Luke’s bare chest regularly before he starts getting uneasy about the whole thing. Luke’s probably laughing it up with the Stoll brothers about how Percy can’t take it, he thinks, and just when he’s about to put his shirt back on, Luke bursts through the door, slamming it behind him with a look of triumph.   
  
“I knew this’d come in useful some day,” he says, gleefully, and Percy’s jaw drops.   
  
#  
  
“How about now?” Luke hums, his lips against the sensitive skin of Percy’s inner thigh. Percy’s low back curves a little and he shudders against the sheets.  
  
“That’s – ah! – better,” he gasps, as Luke opens the KY and coats his fingers again.   
  
“Do you know how hot this is?” Luke asks, suddenly, and Percy manages to push himself up far enough to look Luke in the eye. Luke grins, licking his lips, and dips his head between Percy’s thighs to lick at the stretched ring of muscle around the plug.   
  
“No, I don’t think I do,” Percy moans, fingers clutching at the sheets, half ripping them. They’re practically ruined now anyway, he thinks.   
  
“Well,” Luke begins, and then thinks better of talking because he’s sure he won’t be able to manage words soon, “it’s pretty fucking hot. With emphasis on the fucking.” He licks at the skin again, pushing the plug slightly deeper with one finger until Percy’s whole body goes stiff.   
  
“Woah, woah,” Percy pants, and Luke crawls up the bed to kiss him, jerking him off slowly to distract him. He can tell when Percy relaxes, his muscles adjusting to the girth of the plug, and then he pulls it out very slightly before pushing it back in again. His hands are slippery with lube and precome – his stomach is covered in it where Percy’s cock rubs against his skin.   
  
“Better?” he whispers, and Percy nods, breathless, his voice gone. Luke smirks, pushing the plug in another centimetre, then pulling it out again a little. Finally, he pushes it in as far as he can, easing it in slowly as he kisses Percy to distract him again. “That feel ok?”   
  
Little steps, he reminds himself, even though he’s aching, precome running down his cock in pearls of fluid. He rubs the head of his cock against the skin around the plug, making it shine with the fluid.   
  
And then he sits back and just  _watches_.   
  
It’s a private pleasure, knowing no one else sees Percy Jackson like this. Percy Jackson, who can take an Ares kid apart without a shield and who captured the flag on his first day at camp. Percy Jackson, son of the sea god, undone by an insignificant Hermes kid.   
  
Now  _that’s_  satisfaction.   
  
Percy bites his bottom lip, his eyes shut, legs spread across the bed. His eyelashes rest against his cheeks, like he’s sleeping, and every now and then there’s a breathless moan as the plug nudges something tender inside him. Luke’s hands itch to touch him, but he waits for the right moment.   
  
“Luke?” Percy asks, one hand moving off the sheets to reach out for him. And maybe that’s what breaks him a little bit; whatever the case, Luke can’t stop himself moving forward and linking their fingers, sucking on Percy’s fingertips and moving back between his legs. With two fingers he eases the plug out – ignoring Percy’s moan of displeasure as the delicious friction disappears – and drops it onto the sheets. “Why’d you take it out?” Percy murmurs, his voice fucked-out and hoarse. Luke wants to hear him talk like that for the rest of his life; he could live here in this bed with Percy and a tube of KY. Forget Elysium,  _this_  is paradise.   
  
“Because,” he replies, tracing his lips against Percy’s skin, along the lines of muscle down to his cock, “I want to try something.”   
  
This time Percy doesn’t tense up when Luke pushes into him, slowly. He holds Percy’s hips tenderly, slipping in as slowly as he can possibly stand. “Remember to breathe,” Luke manages to chuckle, and Percy exhales loudly, like he forgot how his body works.   
  
Then, suddenly, he’s in, and Percy’s back arches a little, and Luke traces his rip-bones with one finger. “That wasn’t so hard, now, was it?” he smiles, and Percy rolls his eyes. Luke’s hands shake; he’s been hard for so long that he’s almost afraid he won’t make this first time good for Percy, but judging from the flush on his cheeks (from pleasure this time, Luke thinks, oddly proud), Percy’s not far off either.   
  
It’s then that the idea occurs to him. He gathers Percy up close to him, then moves so he’s lying on his back. “Ride me,” he whispers, and Percy flushes again, the colour of it bleeding down onto his chest. Luke kisses the skin over his heart, tongues at his nipples, and then repeats his request. “Ride me,” he asks.   
  
“Ok,” Percy mumbles, and Luke puts his hands on Percy’s hips. Percy rises up slightly, testing the position, and then sinks down equally slowly. Luke bites back a moan; despite the plug, he’s still amazingly tight. Percy settles back onto Luke and then whimpers. “Oh – gods,” he moans, rising up and slamming himself down this time. Luke can’t hold back his moans anymore, his toes curling as he reaches for Percy’s cock, hoping to jerk him off before he comes. Instead, Percy bats his hands away, just rocking his hips now, and wraps his hand around his hard-on, thrusting into the circle of his fist.   
  
Luke comes with the image of it burned into his retinas. He can feel Percy’s muscles clench around him, and then the warm coating of release all over his stomach as Percy comes too.   
  
They roll over, lying side by side, and Luke pulls out slowly, tenderly. Percy seems too boneless to talk, let alone move to fetch something to clean them up, and Luke feels reluctant to leave the bed. Instead, he pulls Percy’s legs up towards him, spreading them and tonguing at where his come leaks out. Percy whimpers – the combination of pleasure and almost-pain a little too much for him to take so soon, so Luke kisses his inner thigh and waits for a moment before continuing. He pushes his come back inside Percy with his tongue, laving at the stretched puckering muscle of his hole, and then cleans it away, fucking Percy with one finger until he comes again just from the over-sensitivity.   
  
“Ok, stop now – I need to breathe,” Percy moans, pulling at Luke’s upper arm weakly until he lets go of his legs and moves up beside Percy.   
  
“Fine, fine, I’ll just have to fuck you senseless in the morning, then,” Luke mock-sighs.   
  
“Don’t I get a day off?” Percy mumbles, but he’s smiling.   
  
“Oh, no, this is a 24-hour job,” Luke tells him, seriously. “I hope you’re up to the commitment.”   
  
He can feel Percy smile against his skin, the gentle press of his lips. Tomorrow they’ll duel in the arena and Luke will probably get ridiculously hard watching Percy train, and Chiron will have questions about why they’re both so stiff, but really, he thinks, it’s worth it.   
  
“Yeah, I think I can deal with that,” Percy whispers, and they’re both asleep before Luke can come up with something witty to say.


End file.
